Meredith's Diary
by AiLing
Summary: A peek at what Meredith Grey has written in her diary when she is stuck in her hospital bed. Currently a one-shot, might turn into more than a one-shot if there are enough encouraging reviews.


**Meredith's Diary**

**This is just something I came up with after watching the latest episode of Grey's. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or any of it's characters. And I don't own most of the scenes and some lines in this chapter.**

**8 am : **I open my eyes and am greeted by bright fluorescent light. I squint and rub my eyes. I look around. Wait a minute, where am I ? I'm certainly not at home on my comfortable bed. I must be somewhere else…..

I try to move, but I can't. Something or someone is pinning me down. My eyes travel down to the side of my bed, where I see my sister, Lexie , sitting on a chair beside me, her head slumped on me. What a sight. She must have been sleeping on me all night, God bless her.

She jerks up from her sleep suddenly and looks at me.

' Oh you're awake!' she smiles.

.' How's your pain? Is your mouth dry? There's water if you're thirsty.'

' Have you been sleeping on me all night?' I ask her.

' Yes, moving between you and Dad. Who is doing good'

' Good, good. That's good' 'Lexie? You're on my IV line'

As she hands me a glass of water, I can't help but wonder whether she is doing this out of guilt as she practically pleaded and begged to me 2 days ago to save her father Tatcher Grey. Who is actually my father too, although I don't consider it to be so. I really really hope that I've made the right decision about this, about donating part of my liver to him. Because I know that I don't own him anything. He was the one who left me when I was at the tender age of 5, he was the one who practically ruined my childhood. But my conscience told me to do this, not for him, but for my sister Lexie. She needs him. He had been good to her. So now, my conscience is clear, I had saved his life, and now the ball is in his court.

I look at Lexie again. She smiles at me. So vulnerable, so young. Yet so full of hope.

I do not know what it's like to have a father, but at least now I know what it's like to have a sister. And it's good. I reach out my hand, and she grabs it. We sit there, holding each others hands, feeling the warmth of the sisterly bond which I was never familiar with before this.

' Thank you Meredith.' She says suddenly. 'Thank you for saving my dad's life. I don't know what can I do to repay you.'

' By being a good sister to me' I say as a matter of factly. We both laugh.

**10am: **

Oh….McDreamy is here!! My McDreamy aka Derek Shepard, the world renowned neurosurgeon. Who also happens to be my husband.

' I …I gotta go now. To find some surgeries to scrub in' says Lexie, as she makes her way to the door.

' Hey' he says, with his McDreamy smile as he walks towards me and sits himself on the chair.

' Hey' I reply, smiling back.

' How's my beautiful wife today?'

' Feeling weak. Dehydrated. Like someone has just sliced my body open and pulled my guts contents out. But I'll live.'

He cups my face in his hands, and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

'Look what I've brought you. He pulls out plastic bag and opens it to reveal…my favourite food- Jello.'

' My husband is the best.' I proclaim as I dig into the Jello. Ah…it tastes heavenly.

He smirks. 'You only found out now? I thought you had known that fact about him like forever.'

I punch him playfully on the arm.

Just then, his pager starts beeping.

'Crap!' he mutters angrily.

' Go' I say gently.

He looks at me apologetically..

' Just go' I say a bit more sternly. 'Go and save some lives today!'

He gives me a passionate kiss before leaving.

**11 am**

Daytime television is so boring! I find myself tuning in to Oprah Winfrey talking about diet pills and Ellen DeGeneres interviewing someone named TR Knight. Neither seem too appealing to me, but I still tune in anyways.

Suddenly I hear some voices and footsteps outside my room. I look out of the window to see a large group of people wearing orange scrubs walking past. One of them, who looks a bit too b***chy for my liking, peers into my window and smirks at me. Those must be the Mercy West people. B****es, they are now intruding into our space, they are invading our hospital. This is not good. This is not good at all.

**11:30 am**

My room door bursts open, and Alex, Cristina, Izzie and Lexie all rush into my room breathless.

' Hey, what's going on?' I ask, puzzled.

' We are trying to run away from these people.' Lexie answers, while peeping out from the window binds.

' They are aliens. Our hospital is being invaded by aliens.' Cristina chimes in.

' One of them stole George's locker' Izzie frowns.

Just then, the door opens, and two more residents, Lexie's friends, walk in.

I would've warned Lexie not to bring in too many friends, but right now, I just don't care. They all need refuge.

I find my blood beginning to boil. These aliens in orange scrubs should not be here. They have absolutely no right to barge into our territory!

' We will defend this hospital with our very last breath!' I hear myself saying.

' We are not going down without a fight!'

I want to comfort everyone who is in my room right now, to tell them that everything is going to be ok. Even though I myself am feeling afraid, even though I have doubts myself whether everything would be fine. But I have to be strong for all of them, because they all need me.

**1 pm**

I am alone in my room again. But there is this dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach now. These aliens in orange scrubs are here to snatch everything from us, including our jobs. Alex, Cristina, Izzie and Lexie are now scrubbing in on surgeries, fighting tooth and nail to stay. But me, I am lying in a hospital bed, watching daytime TV and writing in my journal. I am sooo screwed. I am so going to get fired. Hopefully my husband earns enough to support the both of us and any children we might have in the future.

**2 pm**

The door opens and Cristina barges in. I look at her questioningly. She has this weird look on her face, like she was about to cry.

She plunks herself on the chair and starts crying in front of me. Oh God, my Cristina, the Cristina who is tough, hardcore, is crying. I hope I am not hallucinating.

'Cristina?' I ask questioningly. She just continues sobbing. I am at loss now, I don't know what to do. Because my Cristina seldom cries. There must be something terribly wrong. I begin to feel nervous.

She begins to pour her heart out to me, how it has been a long time since she had scrubbed in on a cardiac surgery, how she had to force herself to scrub into surgeries that didn't interest her at all, how she doesn't have a great cardiothoracic surgeon to guide her….how ….she misses Burke….'

Wait a minute….did she say that she misses Burke? The same Burke who left her at the altar during their wedding day? Am I hearing things?

But right now, my person is breaking down and she needs my support. There is nothing much I can do to help her, except to listen to her and to toss her a box of tissues. I want to get up and go over to the chair and hug her, but I can't. I try to move, but the surgical scar still hurts like mad.

'Come here' I say. Let me hug you.'

She finally relents, and comes over to my bed. She cuddles up close to me, seeming so vulnerable, so unlike the Person I know. I switch on the TV and we began watching some Seinfield reruns.

**3pm **

Cristina is still cuddled up to me. But she has stopped crying, which is a good thing.

Alex is now at the door. He looks upset. This is not a good sign.

' She left' he says.

'What?' Cristina and I ask simultaneously.

' Izzie left me. She just left me with this note.'

He lets us see the note. It was just a brief note saying that she has been fired, and needed some time to gather the pieces of her life back together. It didn't say where she was heading to or for how long.

My heart begins to sink. Yet another one of us is gone. And there were three. Where on earth did Izzie go to? Will she ever return?

Cristina gets up of the bed and begins to pace around frantically.

' I am going to be the next to get fired!' she cries. 'Because I haven't been in my element recently.'

' No, I'm the next to be fired!' Alex says.

' Stop it you guys!' I say. 'If anyone is the next to be fired, it would have to be me, as I'm lying on this freakin' hospital bed while you all are running about fighting for your lives.

But you know what? It's ok, because we still have each other. We will stick together through this crisis and emerge stronger from this.'

They both calm down at my words.

'She left me' Alex repeats. He is about to cry.

'Alex, all this might have been too much for her to take. She just needs some time off to think to gather herself back together. She has been through cancer, George's death and now this. She'll be back, Alex.'

' I hope so.' He sniffles.

I reach for my handphone and call Izzie, but there was no answer. I sigh.

The only thing we can do now is to hope and pray.

**5pm**

McDreamy is back in the room.

' Derek will you promise me something?' I ask.

' What is it Meredith? You know I would do anything I promise.'

' Don't ever leave me.'

' Why would I ever leave you?'

' Because Izzie left Alex. So I want to make sure that you'll never leave me no matter what.'

' I 'll never leave you, Meredith' he says.

' No running' I say, reaching my little finger out to him.

' No running' he says, linking his little finger with mine.

' I love you' I whisper.

He hugs me close to him. ' I love you too, Meredith.'

At least, even though the world is falling apart around me, I still have my McDreamy.

And I know we'll all get through this together, and emerge from this stronger than ever.

Because we are all fighters.

**Reviews make my day, so please do read and review! ******


End file.
